


takeout!

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: * 之前的外卖梗，就是pwp別计较逻辑了，OOC都怪我都怪我* 向诸位能够把肉写得又香又美还又长的各位老师们致上无限敬意，反正我是不行了。





	takeout!

**Author's Note:**

> * 之前的外卖梗，就是pwp別计较逻辑了，OOC都怪我都怪我  
* 向诸位能够把肉写得又香又美还又长的各位老师们致上无限敬意，反正我是不行了。

这么做似乎不太好⋯⋯彼得站在某扇门前有些犹豫地想着。其实这不应该是他来做的事，但有时候为了维护皇后区居民的安全，好邻居偶尔还是得冒进一点才行。

只是这栋公寓的保全系统做得挺好的，看得出来这里的住户生活水準颇高，这种中上阶层的人应该不是他要找的对象才是。或许他该趁门还没开的时候就先闪人才对，毕竟进了门后要脱身就比较麻烦，还会给自己在系统里带来意味服务不佳的负评。

就在他挣扎是否该回头走进电梯的时候门打开了。

一个穿着浴袍浑身透出水汽的男人有点讶异地看着他：我记得我叫的是外卖不是课后辅导吧？

原本有些紧张的彼得被男人这么调侃，说出的话连他自己都无法控制：先生，您的备注栏里没说要玩角色扮演，根据规定，我可以配合您但这得另外付费的。

男人上下打量他一遍，才退后一步让出门口的位置给彼得进来，漫不经心地说：我可不付钱给非法打工的小男孩。

劝你不要小看皇后区的好邻居！

虽然想要这么大喊，但毕竟在还不确定对方是否真是他要找的那个被称为皇后区开膛手的变态杀手之前，彼得仍然谨记自己的身份只是一个外卖员。他乖乖跟在男人后头踏进屋内，还不忘顺手带上门。

男人站在吧台前倒酒，一边开门见山地要彼得直接在原地脱光衣服，说他得先验验货。

彼得以为这位顾客好歹会让他先去洗个澡什么的，就跟他之前的几位客人一样，然后他就能趁对方在为接下来发生的事做事前準备前让KAREN替他扫描屋内结构，确定一切正常后就翻窗走人——如果这位先生不是那么不介意他在外头奔走一天的汗味的话。

噢，我当然不介意。男人举着两只酒杯朝他走来，一只朝前示意彼得接过：我相信像你们这样的男孩，身上的味道肯定单纯好闻。

这无疑是个陷阱题，要用未到合法年龄不能饮酒的理由推拒，就会被对方发现他其实不是外卖网页里原本登记的那个男孩。

彼得眼珠一转，马上回答他：先生，经纪人规定我们出勤时不能喝酒。如果喝了酒再前往下一个工作地点而因此被投诉的话，我们外卖员也会感到困扰的。说完不忘对男人露出一个被前面未完成交易的客人们称赞是富有朝气的乖巧微笑。

彼得实在不是很懂这个外卖网站是怎么营运的，针对的客群还是喜欢少年却又害怕越过合法界线的人们，所以招揽的外卖员大多是已经成年，但脸蛋仍然稚嫩骨架亦是纤细的男孩们。他就是无意中发现这个与近日皇后区发生的连环凶杀案死者们有著共通点的外卖网站，才会想凭著自己恰好符合条件（除了年纪）的外表深入调查凶手是否就来自这个网站的顾客。

托尼史塔克，或者你可以简短一点，托尼。男人纠正他，彼得被他的眼一扫过，不由自主接下那杯红豔有如鲜血的酒。下一秒托尼说出的话却让彼得后颈竖起一小片寒毛：但我不介意你叫我史塔克先生。你是该对决定买下你整个夜间时段的客人表现出你的敬意，干你们这行的应该懂得客人至上的道理。

彼得吞了口口水。

虽然他看不出来这个大剌剌向外卖员说出自己真名的男人哪里有异样（根据他的经验越是手段残忍的罪犯通常心智也不大正常十分好辨认）他的直觉却似乎察觉到什么，提醒他是时候该离开了。彼得飞快地动着脑袋，眼睛也越过托尼后方打量屋内的空间配置，考虑到不能随便对一般人像对待罪犯那样使用蛛丝限制行动，能够好好地从大门离开当然是最好的选择，如果不行的话，对方身后还有一大面可开关式落地窗，冲过去开窗的速度或许会比打开感应门锁还要快上许多。

但男人不著痕迹地步步进逼却由不得彼得。

既然你没有意见，那么就预祝我们有个美好的夜晚？托尼举起酒杯，往彼得手上那杯轻轻敲了下，随即当著彼得的面将那杯几近满杯的红酒一饮而尽，彼得盯着他上下滚动的喉头，以为自己可以趁这时候闪身越过他投奔自由，却没想到在下一秒被托尼握住手腕举高酒杯抵在嘴边：Cheers?

杯中的酒液随着倾斜的杯身像浪潮一般打湿彼得的嘴唇，他不得不顺从托尼的意思抿入一口而后在对方专注的目光里吞下。即使清冽的果香味直窜喉头，但随之而来的辛辣酒味逼得感官比寻常人敏锐的彼得酒才入喉就是一阵猛咳。他咳得没能拿稳，一个不注意就把杯中剩下的酒全洒到自己身上。

彼得听见托尼发出了哇噢的叫声，有点恼怒地想自己就说了不喝酒，凭什么强迫他喝酒的始作俑者还能表现得这么幸灾乐祸。这些中产阶级是因为生活太无趣到心态都扭曲了才非得从別人身上找乐子？

托尼冷不防揽住彼得的肩膀，亲暱地凑到他的颊边，为他指了走廊末端的那扇门：你先去洗个澡吧，我去找衣服让你换上。

／

如果彼得没有喝下那口酒，没有弄洒那杯酒，他或许就能发现男人话中的矛盾而有所警觉：托尼早就要他脱光衣服又怎么可能会去找衣服让他换上；而不是一时大意地顺着托尼的指引踏入那间房间，打开电灯后才发现这间房间根本不是什么浴室，而是仿佛屠宰场般在墙上掛了各式各样亮晃晃的枷锁与刑具，房间正中央的那张造型有些奇特的红色诊疗椅更为这间房间增添一丝诡谲气息。

彼得马上转身想要夺门而出，却发现门早已自动锁上，他的直觉反应就是直接抡起拳头砸坏门锁后再打开，但脚下忽然一软滑倒在地上，原来攒积力气的拳头落到门板上也变成轻拍。

他从未遇过这种情况，强迫自己保持冷静却仍然惊疑不定，不知道是哪个环节出了问题，就在他试图扶著墙站起来的时候，门从外头被打开了。

看到彼得抬头瞪他，托尼还有些讶异，把门带上后蹲在彼得面前啧啧称奇地说：我第一次遇到喝了一口那酒还能保持清醒的人，还是你其实不像你外表一样单纯，因为吃过太多其他有趣的东西才养出抗药性？

彼得咬紧牙根不想理会他故作惊讶的调侃。他就知道每个人该当个守法的好公民，那条未到法定年龄不能喝酒的法律是确实有它存在的用意的。

托尼作势要扶他起来，即使彼得想躲开这个无端对他下药的男人，也因为浑身力气在药效下流失殆尽而不得不受人摆布。托尼并不是直接拉起他，而是似乎很习以为常，轻而易举便将他打横抱起朝那张诊疗椅走去。

又或许是我今天运气不错，才碰上你这么一个宝贝。

托尼把他放到诊疗椅上，将他软绵绵的双腿掛在左右两侧比一般诊疗椅还要加长并且升高的扶手上，让他呈现一个双腿大张无从遮掩的羞耻姿势后又将他的四肢以皮带捆在诊疗椅上才退开两步，像是欣赏艺术品般转了一圈后赞叹地说：即使这是一条寂寞的路，我有时也希望能有个观众观赏这从无至有的美妙过程。这么看来今天你就要成为我的第一位观众。

彼得一边听着他的话，突然想起暗巷里那些被以各种残忍手段虐杀后再摆出奇特姿势的尸体，不敢置信地瞪大眼：你就是那个皇后区开膛手！

托尼皱起眉，一脸嫌恶地说別拿那种了无新意的外号叫我，我说过了你可以怎么叫我的——他上前捏住彼得的下巴：而且你应该对你的客人表示敬意。这么不敬业的外卖员就不要怪我提出客诉让你受到惩处了。

自从成为蜘蛛人以后，彼得已经几乎没有再感受过这种源自自己无力扭转局面的愤怒，他就像一头待宰的羔羊，甚至连綑绑四肢以避免有反抗的举动都不必，他只能眼睁睁地看着那个变态杀手从墙上取下一把刀锋泛著冷光的生鱼片刀，沿着他的衬衫领口一路往下割开。即使托尼控制了力道，刀尖仍在他的胸腹上留下一道长长的红痕，或许他是故意的，好让彼得在每一次呼吸间随着伤处的扩张收缩泛起阵阵麻痒感。

刀在割掉彼得牛仔裤裤头的钮扣后就被随手扔到墙角。

原来你还崇拜那个穿着紧身衣四处和警察玩你追我跑的怪胎？托尼将被割坏的衣服左右扯开，在奶白色的少年肉体敞露时眼尖地看见衬衫底下那件如今已成为蜘蛛人标志的紧身衣。

彼得不愿意在这时候表明身份，他只能愤恨地纠正托尼的用词：他叫蜘蛛人，才不是什么怪胎！你根本没资格这么说他！

要说没资格，现在的你才是没资格这么对我说话……托尼低下头，从肚脐下那条血痕的终点慢慢往上舔，唾液明明没有任何刺激伤口或神经的作用在，彼得却忍不住因为那条软肉在自己皮肤上游走的湿滑感而头皮感到阵阵发麻。随后无预警地在乳尖被托尼大力扯咬、仿佛要把那颗可怜的小东西从他胸前扯下的动作里痛叫出声。

现在，你该叫我什么？托尼捏住那颗已经被咬得充血红肿的乳头在指尖上来回揉搓，漫不经心地问。

彼得別无选择，在失去所有优势的现在，他只能选择服从对方以拖延时间换取酒劲散去重获自由的机会。他咬著下唇，不甘愿地吐出托尼想要听的称呼：……先生，您就是我尊贵的客人，史塔克先生。

这才是我的乖男孩。

托尼满意地亲了亲另一颗未被蹂躏的乳粒，浅褐色的小乳头不过是被男人有些干燥的唇瓣拂过便违背主人意愿自顾自地立起来，他甚至把那颗乳头含进嘴里，用舌尖以一种彼得想像不到的灵巧在周围那圈同样狭小的乳晕上打转，间或以粗糙的舌面一下下擦舔过已能看到顶端那个浅浅凹陷的孔洞。

尽管彼得没有任何经验，但亲眼看着并感受自己的乳头被人狎玩仍然觉得羞耻无比。他试图扭动身体闪躲托尼的唇舌，未被抚弄的另一边便因此迎来更大的疼痛，男人扯著他的乳尖直到极限后才又松开指尖，修剪平整的指甲掐挤著顶端，对常人来说细致而尖锐的疼痛却让彼得忍不住叫出声，那声痛呼让托尼再次松手。彼得警戒地看着他站起来，走到边上一座九宫格的抽屉柜前不晓得在找什么，但他可没天真到以为托尼是因为他的疼痛而要找药膏为他抹上。

托尼手上那两朵莫名多出而突兀的干燥花证实了彼得的想法。他的手按在彼得的左胸口上，像是用掌心感受彼得的心跳，实际上只是压制住彼得让他无法再在自己手下挣扎乱动。

彼得只能眼睁睁看着托尼将干燥花的花茎抵上自己的乳头那个浅而不显的凹处，一边慢慢旋转迫使孔洞不得不在按压下露出开口，接着花茎就直接插入彼得的乳孔里直到只剩下顶端的花，乍看像是他的乳头上开出花来。彼得咬紧牙关，那份幽微入内的疼痛并非不可忍耐，於是在托尼将另一朵花种下后他也没让痛呼流出牙关。

我想的没错。托尼假意好心地亲了亲那两朵花，没再对它们施加任何举动。在你身上穿洞反而会破坏这具漂亮的身体，只需要一些小东西点缀就好。

彼得倔强地瞪着他而不发一语，眼神里还有点不敢置信，像是在指责怎能有人将这种他想都未想过的痛苦加诸於他人身上称为点缀。

一只手在这时候覆上彼得的裤裆，沿着牛仔裤隆起的形状来回缓慢地摩挲。彼得想要夹紧双腿，却因为被捆住而眼睁睁看着托尼拉开他的牛仔裤拉鍊，被连著内裤握住他最后尚未被托尼看见的器官时彼得倒抽了一口气，因为托尼的拇指準确地压在他的阴茎顶端，按压中间那个已经凹陷湿润的小孔。那甚至不是暗示了，托尼低著头将一朵花含进嘴里，舌头拨动着花瓣，连带深埋在乳头里的花茎扯动乳头，原本已经习惯了的痛感加剧，但又因为他的阴茎正包裹在柔软布料受人揉搓的关系而变成一种刺激。

未经人事的男孩从不知道快感原来也能伴随痛楚而生，他终于忍不住了，仰高头从鼻间发出可爱得像是奶犬鸣叫的呻吟声。不管托尼的指甲是不是还抠弄他不停流出前液的马眼，试图像用干燥花那样插入，或者要拿其他东西堵住，在这一刻他都只能弓著脚背缩紧脚趾头，任由托尼在他身上为所欲为。

托尼稍微使力便轻轻松松扯下他的牛仔裤，但也只褪到臀部下方的程度，由著牛仔裤在两条抬高的大腿肉勒出痕迹。他最后的遮蔽物，那件宽松的内裤则在拉扯中半褪，露出底下男孩并不茂盛的体毛与被体毛簇拥著微微翘起的性器顶端。

你现在才算是有点外卖员的样子。

彼得因为这句评论而睁开眼，那双眼早就因为痛楚与快感而变得跟阴茎一样湿漉漉的，让他的愤恨都被滤成了柔软的嗔怒。托尼毫不介意外卖员此时的态度不敬，他又把男孩的内裤往下拉，好让他可以不受阻碍地握住垂在会阴的囊袋，中指往前一探便按上了那处最隐密的入口。

不！彼得突然明白托尼想要干什么，他几乎是在喊完的瞬间就叫出声，那根中指在毫无润滑的情况下直接没根插入，被插入的痛感其实远不如乳头被干燥花插入，但身下被入侵的陌生异物感让彼得不由自主绷紧臀部，想要把侵入者给排挤出去。

这可不是一个外卖员的职业素养。托尼的声音在彼得耳边忽近忽远地传来。去他妈的职业素养，彼得下意识用他所能想到最粗鲁的话回应那句混帐话。

如果你不会说话那这张嘴也还有其他用处。托尼嗤笑道。

彼得再次被捏住下巴，两根手指探入他的嘴。好好吃着。但他的舌头被托尼的手指扯著，根本无法照托尼下的命令去做，狡猾的男人遂以此为借口说要惩罚他，下身的肉穴又被强硬插入一根手指并且开始抽动起来，每一次手指退出的片刻彼得都能感受到男人手指上附著的薄茧擦过肉壁的粗砺感，他是既痛著又在那点尚能忍受的痛楚中感到一丝奇异的战栗感。

托尼俯下身舔掉他从嘴角流下的唾液，他贴着彼得几近半裸的身体，柔软的浴袍擦过彼得开着花的乳头，又被底下昂扬的阴茎抵著蹭湿了一小块布料。彼得不知道自己怎么会叫得那么不像自己，但托尼倒是很喜欢他这么叫。他抽出玩弄彼得舌头的那两根手指，换上自己的唇舌。在这时候他又不介意彼得是个什么职业技能都不具备、连最基本的接吻也不懂得伸出舌头迎合的外卖员了。他耐心地勾著彼得的舌头，让越发乖顺的男孩笨拙地照着他的示范重复动作，空出的手扶著两人相抵的性器，随着在后穴进出的动作套弄起来。彼得哪里抵挡得了这种前后夹击的爱抚与亲吻，很快就弓起腰把自己第一次受人手淫的证据留在托尼的手心与浴袍上，还有些乳白色的精液掛在他的体毛上，随着他身体的震动与地球的引力慢慢往下流淌过会阴，渐渐润湿被插入得有些红肿的入口。

彼得还在那个从未体验过的高潮里喘息著，失神的双眼让他没有注意到托尼拨开浴袍的动作。等到手指抽离，换上一个更具压迫感的热物抵在不停开阖的穴口他才回过神。

喘息声被扼断在身体被分开的那一刻，男人的阴茎无视他抗拒紧缩的肌肉，一寸寸缓慢而强硬地往更深处挺入。彼得痛得全身都在发颤，拳头都捏成了毫无血色的惨白，背后冒出的冷汗让他无法克制往下滑了一下，直把自己向那柄就要杀死他的凶器上凑。

他今晚的客人显然不是一个有耐心的人，彼得甚至还来不及让他別动，他便往后抽出一部分后又直接顶入那条温暖的狭隘谷道，开始摆动起腰，肉囊随着一下下的撞击将彼得白皙的臀肉逐渐拍打出一片殷红的痕迹。彼得终于找回了声音，但比起停下或不要的求饶，他最终只能在不容他拒绝的亲吻里模糊不清地喊着正把他往死里操的人的名字。

这或许是眼前男孩顺服的模样取悅了托尼，在彼得差点被操射的前一刻，托尼解开了他四肢的皮带，就著彼此相连的姿势让他翻身趴在椅子上，肉刃在身体里硬生生刮了一圈以及胸前干燥花插入更深处的疼痛刺激，让他只是抓住椅子随托尼的顶弄，抵著椅垫的阴茎重重蹭过椅垫，便紧绷着大腿将精液射在胸腹与椅垫间。

少年的背脊有如绵延的雪山山脉，托尼亲吻其中一座隆起的圆润顶峰，又一路向下握紧乍然收窄的腰窝，将自己埋入那处已变得柔软而能完全接纳他的谷道，温柔而缓慢地顶弄他才找到的、让彼得在高潮里仍为之颤抖的位置。

一脸攀上两次高潮的男孩受不了这样的刺激，扭过头噙著被快感逼出的眼泪喊托尼，一只手也往后想要抓住托尼按住自己的手，托尼干脆握住那两条仍不停打颤的大腿，让男孩侧躺在椅子上，好方便男孩搂着他的肩膀向他索求温存的吻。

托尼边被他像小狗一样的胡乱亲吻边忍不住低笑道，你是不是忘记自己还是个假外卖员啦，都忘记要恢复力气逃跑了？

彼得听见他的话，才抓着托尼的手按在胸前，可怜兮兮地问托尼说能不能把东西拿出来？那里很痛。

这一点疼痛还远远不及杀人魔对猎物死前所做的呢。

托尼捏著其中一颗红得像能滴血的乳头，连著里头的花茎在乳肉里刮弄，彼得又小小地抽着气求托尼快点把它们抽出来，他能用別的方式向杀人魔投诚。

得到彼得的保证后，托尼才抽出那两根折磨彼得的小东西，把它们揉碎后洒在地上，就在那把道具刀旁。

男孩将他的杀人魔推倒在椅子上，背对他靠著架高的扶手，又握住那把尚未射精而怒张的凶器，将自己再次往那凶器上送。

事实证明蜘蛛人的体力确实比一般人要好，即使经过两次高潮，他仍能用自己的双腿站著，被托尼握着塌下的腰一下下向上耸动，忍受似乎没有尽头的快感。直到他们在那张椅子上又换了几种姿势，地上也是一片狼借后他们才倒在那张椅子上等待呼吸平复。

彼得这时候才想起他们似乎玩得有点过头了。

这地方还是他们找的一处以性虐主题的情趣旅馆房间，他们办理入住时还闹了个笑话，要不是彼得掏证件掏得快，就凭那张看不出实际年龄的娃娃脸托尼就能马上被警察戴上手铐、以与未成年发生性行为未遂的罪名带走。

这张椅子清理起来感觉挺麻烦的。彼得嘟嚷归嘟嚷，却一点都没有想从托尼身上爬起来收拾的意思。托尼打了个呵欠按著他的头要他別想那么多。

真的不行买下来也行，反正我们还有很多姿势没玩。

end.


End file.
